Stay at my side, brother
by Komikron
Summary: (My first english fanfiction ^^") A little story from Orphen's past ::Azalea makes a magical experiment that suddenly endangers Killiranshelo's life...:: /Slightly (or even more) OoCness\ (German Version up/Deutsche Version oben ^^)
1. English version

Ok, this is my very first english fanfiction. This is only part of a big big story I'm writing at the moment and I wrote this part so that I don't forget it. In the story it belonges to it's only a flashback and not as long as here, but I thought it has enough potential for a single fanficion.  
  
And then, when I was bored some days ago, I wrote it in english; just for fun ^^; (I'm German, so.) If someone wants to read the german version, too, just say it and I'll upload this. ^,^  
  
And now have fun ^^ (and please forgive me my odd english. XD)  
  
The Rain fell.  
  
It was a dark afternoon. The environment seemed to be completely dark and grey. Also the Tower of Fang was. It was only sometimes lighten up by the flashes of the raging thunderstorm.  
  
A shadow walked through the dark corridors of the Tower. The shadow wasn't small, but also wasn't big. But the person that the shadow belonged to was covered in complete darkness. Only if a flash lightened the corridor up, for a second his dark brown hair and his dark robes could be seen.  
  
The shadow stopped at a wooden door, knocked and opened the door.  
  
In the room the person, that the shadow belonged to, looked, a blue magical fire burned on the floor and a young woman stood next to a table. On this table stood some glasses, the stalk of a flower laid under one of them and a book laid there, too. The page, that was opened had the headline "Changings of the surrounded air and air-condition".  
  
The young woman that held one of the glasses looked to the door as it opened. Brown eyes lokked at her, first surprised, than happy.  
  
"Ah", the little boy in the door said, "Here you are. I searched for you, sis." "So?", asked the woman with the chin-long brown hair. She smiled. "Why don't you come in? You can help me at this little experiment, if you're here already." The boy nodded, then got in. "Alright, Azalea", he said, "What shall I do?"  
  
"First close the door, Killiranshelo."  
  
The boy did what Azalea told him.  
  
"And then." Azalea gave him a sheet of paper and a pen. "Write down everything you see, feel, hear. just the usual." Killiranshelo nodded again.  
  
Azalea picked up the glass again. In this glass there was a strange blue powder. "What is that?", Killiranshelo asked. Azalea smiled playfully. "You'll see."  
  
She took the second glass where the stalk was laying under. In this glass, there was a colorless liquid.  
  
Azalea poured the liquid into the first glass, then closed it with small plate and shook it, so that the powder and the liquid were mixed well.  
  
After a quick look into the big book on the table she walked over to the magical fire on the ground. She turned to her little brother. "Now look carefully, Killiranshelo." The boy nodded again. How could he refuse an order, no, a request of his big sister. He would never be able to do that so he watched with his big brown eyes every step Azalea did next.  
  
Azalea got nearer to the fire and poured the mixture in it.  
  
It hissed a little bit and one moment later grey-blue smoke filled the room.  
  
Killiranshelo looked around surprised and made notes of everything he could see. "Uhm. is that normal?", he asked as the smoke went over into a stronger grey mist.  
  
"I'm not sure", Azalea answered, "But I think so. Let's watch out for what happens next."  
  
Killiranshelo snuffeld. "Uhh. This stuff stinks awful." Azalea looked surprised. "Do you think so? Ok- it doesn't smell very well, but." "It's thousand times worse than a skunk", her little brother complained.  
  
She turned her back to him to look into the book where the results of the experiment were written down. "Don't be such a baby", she said. "Did. did you take the right amounts?", Killiranshelo asked. Azalea's answer was short. "Of corse! I did everything exactly like it's standing here in this book." She pointed her finger on the line where the amounts were given and turned her face again to her little brother.  
  
Her eyes widened as the saw Killiranshelo going down on the floor in a coughing fit like he couldn't breathe properly anymore.  
  
"Killiranshelo.", she said, "What's on with you?" She went over to him and pulled him back on his feet. "I. don't. know.", Killiranshelo said weakly between his coughings, "It's like. someone tries to strangle me."  
  
A coughing fit again.  
  
Azalea suspected that it had to do with the mist, that continued coming out of the blue flames of the small magical fire.  
  
"Hold on", she said to her little brother. She put a hand on Killiranshelo's back. White light flimmered out of it and covered Killiranshelo's whole back. "It will be allright", Azalea said.  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
One moment later Killiranshelo caughed again.  
  
'That can't be.', Azalea thought. 'Why doesn't it help.?'  
  
She walked over to the table where the book lied while Killiranshelo got down again in a new caughing fit. She took the book and wanted to look up if there was anything written about secondary effects or if she really made a mistake.  
  
And in that moment, Killiranshelo collapsed and made no more move.  
  
Azalea turned around. Now it was completely silent. Only the crackling of the magical fire and the rain from outside was heard.  
  
Azalea dropped the book as she saw her little brother lieing on the floor.  
  
She rushed over to him, put him up and shook him. "Killiranshelo! Come on! Little brother; hey!!"  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Damn!" Azalea picked the book up again and turned the pages with the description and results of the experiment over.  
  
And there it was written; in red letters:  
  
"Attention! The magical flower that is used in this experiment could cause a allergic reaction on some people. This extremely rare reaction leads from stop of breathing also to death. Can't be healed by magic!"  
  
Azalea's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that he of all people should have this kind of allergy.  
  
Killiranshelo lied there, didn't move.  
  
"Killiranshelo?", Azalea whispered.  
  
No reaction.  
  
She touched him.  
  
"Little brother?"  
  
No reaction.  
  
"No.  
  
Please not.  
  
Killiranshelo.!!"  
  
The rain hadn't stopped falling yet.  
  
Killiranshelo lied in his bed, still unconscious.  
  
The doctor of the Tower was there, even finished examining the boy. "I can't do anything", ha said, "his reaction was quite strong, I suppose. All we can do now is waiting until he awakes and hoping that he won't loose his strenge and dies."  
  
Before he left the room, he turned over to Azalea. "You know, he could have died. Why didn't you read the warning?"  
  
Azalea sighed. The didn't know how to answer. At the moment, all her thoughts belonged to her little brother, her precious, Killiranshelo.  
  
'I'm so sorry. I pulled you into this. Again.'  
  
The doctor interrupted her thoughts. "By the way; you were called by the elders. I think they're not very glad of what hat happened."  
  
Azalea nodded quietly, threw a last look on Killiranshelo, then set off, to the elders' hall.  
  
Two days later.  
  
Azalea sat beneath the bed Killiranshelo was still lieing in unconsciously. In these two days he hadn't woke up yet. Everybody at the Tower had already heard about the accident and many different rumours were taken from one mouth to the other.  
  
Azalea got scold hard by the elders and the day after that, Childman set off to talk to her.  
  
"I ever told you, you can't pull Killiranshelo into your wired magical experiments", he said, "What do you think will happen if this story leaves the Tower; if they all hear that Killiranshelo Finrandi almost died because of the irresponsible actions of our best student. what do you think will happen then?" Azalea hadn't answered on that day, because she didn't knew what to say. Childman was right; she knew that.  
  
"From now on, you let Killiranshelo aout of every of your experiments, understand?" Azalea nodded. "Yes, master."  
  
And now she was sitting there, holding Killiranshelo's small hand; waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Leticia stood behind her, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Master was angry with you, wasn't he?", she asked. Azalea said no word. Leticia smiled, even Azalea couldn't see that. "It will be allright.", she said, "You know Killiranshelo. Better than anyone else. You know he'll be fine. some day. .I hope."  
  
Leticia walked around in the room. Azalea has only spoken a few words since Killiranshelo had fallen into this condition.  
  
"I wonder what we tell Hartia when he comes back from his charge.", Leticia continued, "I mean. he won't buy that until he sees him with his own eyes." She looked over to Killiranshelo. 'Poor little brother.'  
  
"Komikron was also very surprised", said Leticia and walked to Killiranshelo's bed, "Just like Portea and Korgon. Just like everyone at the Tower. No one suspectet that Killiranshelo could have this rare allergy."  
  
Azalea opened her mouth. She wanted to say something, something that she already wanted to say two day ago, but couldn't.  
  
And now she was in the condition to say it, but couldn't again.  
  
Because the door slammed open and a quickly breathing boy came in. He must had been running fast to reach this room, because he seemed to catch no breath. "Killiranshelo. what happened?"  
  
Azalea looked at the boy at the door. "Hartia."  
  
The red-haired boy got into the room and walked directly over to Killiranshelo's bed. "That's scary", ha said, "That an allergy can knock him out so strong. Especially him."  
  
"You know everything, don't you?", asked Azalea. Hartia nodded. "I was told right after I returned." Azalea put a hand on Hartia's head, but looked down. "I'm so sorry." Hartia was silent.  
  
But then he gasped. "He. moved."  
  
"What?!" Leticia couldn't belive. But then she saw how Killiranshelo's small hand gripped Azalea's. Azalea looked up. "Killi.ranshelo."  
  
The boy slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?", he asked with weak voice. Azalea smiled relievedly. "Don't ask", she wispered, "It's allright now."  
  
Killiranshelo looked around. "Hartia. Tish. what happened?"  
  
"You got caught by a strong allergical reaction", said Hartia while helping Killiranshelo to sit up. "So.?"  
  
He touched his head. "Uuh. all I can remember is that this mist was. was. stinking."  
  
Killiranshelo lost his consciousness again and fell to the side, almost out of his bed. In the last second Hartia rushed over and cought him. He put him back into his bed. "At least he woke up for a moment."  
  
"And now?", asked Tish.  
  
No one said a word. The room was filled with silence.  
  
Then Hartia shouted in worry. "Aaah! I completely forgot! I haven't reported my results to master Childman yet! He'll kill me!!" And so the young boy ran away and from the corridor a short "I'm coming back later!" was heard.  
  
Now Leticia and Azalea were alone again and there was more silence than ever.  
  
One day later everyone of Childman's class was standing around Killiranshelo's bed. Hartia had old everyone that Killiranshelo was shortly awake the day before.  
  
"So now we have to wait again, I suppose", Komikron said. He turned his back to the bed. "If he ever wakes up again." "Don't be so spiteful!", admonished Leticia him, "He won't die, because he's Killiranshelo! He'll not die because of a stupid allergy!"  
  
"It's okay, Tish", said Hartia and tried to calm her, "Anyway, we all have to go now. Otherwise master will be angry if we're too late." And so everyone except Azalea left.  
  
She was free from lessons as long as Killiranshelo was in this condition.  
  
Azalea sighed. "Poor little brother", she whispered.  
  
The hours passed. Outside it was dark and the night had come.  
  
Azalea was still sitting at Killiranshelo's side, waiting for him, hoping that he would make it. She was still holding his hand, released it only a few moments in the last days. Since the beginning of these nightmare-like story she never left this place, the place beside him.  
  
She could hardly hold her eyes open, was almost falling asleep when she heard a thin voice.  
  
"Hey. Azalea. Sis.?"  
  
Azalea looked up. Killiranshelo got his consciousness back when she didn't noticed.  
  
He smiled. "I think now I'll stay awake.", he said, "You know, I'm feeling much better now."  
  
Azalea smiled, too. "That's fine", she said.  
  
Killiranshelo turned his head away from Azalea so that he looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"Do you remember what you told me once?", he asked his older sister. "I told you much, you know" was Azalea's answer.  
  
"You once said that I'm one of the best sorcerors in the world. You said that I've got the potential to excel master Childman one day. But."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"What's if someone of us won't live to see then.  
  
That's not good. It would be better if someone else would excel master and I'd be the one who won't live then anymore. It would be very much better."  
  
Azalea didn't understand. "Why?", she asked sad and confused, "Why do you say this?"  
  
Killiranshelo opened his eyes again and stared out of the window into the endless darkness of night.  
  
"'Cause it's the truth.", he said, "I'm always causing trouble to everyone. Some people died by my hands."  
  
Azalea couldn't belive what she was hearing. "Brother. that's not true. You've never troubled me or anyone else."  
  
"But even now, I am or not?"  
  
"But." Azalea felt some tears running down her face.  
  
Killiranshelo turned his head away, closed his eyes one more time.  
  
"Killi.ranshelo."  
  
The next morning the door opened and Leticia came in.  
  
"Killiranshelo; little brother!", she said gladly, "You're awake!"  
  
The boy smiled. "Since last night. Azalea realized already. But I was sleeping some time."  
  
Leticia looked. Azalea sat on her chair, but had her head on Killiranshelo's bed. She was sleeping. Killiranshelo had his left hand on her head, in her curly brown hair.  
  
"She hadn't slept very much since you fell into this kind of coma last week. She was always sitting at your side, always holding your hand. She was always saying it's her fault and that she's so sorry."  
  
Leticia stepped to the bed, or more to Azalea's chair. "Hey, sis.", she whispered, "Come on, wake up.! It's already morning."  
  
Slowly Azalea moved her head, opened her eyes and looked straightly into Killiranshelo's. Killiranshelo smiled. "Good morning, sis." Azalea seemed confused. "Killi.ranshelo."  
  
Leticia grapped her shoulders. "Come on, sis. Now that Killiranshelo is awake again, I'm very optimistic that he will stay so. He's quite strong, you know." "And I'm feeling much better since last night", Killiranshelo added.  
  
Azalea stood up from her chair slowly. The whole time her eyes never left her little brother. "Come on", Leticia said again, "You have to report this to master and the elders, you know." Azalea looked at Killiranshelo again before she left the room.  
  
"I'm. so sorry."  
  
Then the two young women left and Killiranshelo was alone. He dropped his left hand down on the bed.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He looked.  
  
There was a small stain on the sheet.  
  
He looked again, then smiled sadly.  
  
"I haven't deserved that.  
  
Azalea." 


	2. German Version Deutsche Fassung

Ok, here, just for fun, the german version of my little fiction. ^^ To the grammar mistakes I've to say that at my Word-version the English Grammar isn't installed. (Whyever. It's very odd.) But I found some mistakes by miself when translating this into german, so I'm looking forward to correct them tomorrow.  
  
And now, here's the german Version of "Stay at my side, brother". ^^ It's slightly different, but not in important things.  
  
Aaaalso. wer weiß; vielleicht hat ja jemand deutsch sprechendes meine Englische Version gelesen. keine Ahnung. ^^" Auf jeden Fall stell ich jetzt einfach mal die deutsche rein... *gg* (Wer weiß... vielleicht guckt ja mal das Icy rein XD)  
  
Viel Spaß ^-^ (in der FF, für die ich mir das ursprünglich ausgedacht hatte, ist das ganze nicht ganz so lang und zudem von Szenen aus der 'Gegenwart' unterbrochen. / In the fanfiction I originally wrote it for, it's not as long as here and interrupted by scenes from the 'present')  
  
Es regnete in Strömen.  
  
Ein düsterer Nachmittag. Die Umgebung erschien komplett in grau und schwarz getaucht. Ebenso wie der Turm der Fangzähne. Nur manchmal wurde er für einen kurzen Augenblick erhellt, und zwar durch einen Blitz, den das tobende Gewitter zu verantworten hatte.  
  
Ein Schatten wanderte durch die dunklen Flure des Turmes. Dieser Schatten war nicht klein, aber auch nicht wirklich groß... Und die person, die zu dem Schatten gehörte, war komplett in Finsternis getaucht. Nur wenn ein Blitz den Korridor erhellte, konnte man für einen kurzen Augenblick die braunen Haare und dunklen Roben erkennen.  
  
Der Schatten blieb an einer hölzernen Tür stehen, klopfte an und öffnete.  
  
Im Raum, der hinter der Tür lag, brannte ein blaues magisches Feuer auf dem Boden und eine Junge Frau stand neben einem Tisch. Auf diesem Tisch standen einige Gläser, ein Blumenstängel lag unter einem von ihnen und auch ein großes Buch lag dort. Die Aufgeschlagene Seite trug die Überschrift "Verändern der umgebenden Atmosphäre und Luftbedingung"  
  
Die junge Dame, die eines der Gläser in ihrer Hand hielt, schaute zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete. Braune Augen sahen sie an; erst verwundert, dann fröhlich.  
  
"Ah", sagte der kleine Junge, "Hie bist du also... Ich hab nach dir gesucht, große Schwester..." "Ach so?", fragte die Frau mit dem kinnlangem braunem Haar. Sie lächelte. "Warum kommst du nicht rein? Du kannst mir bei diesem kleinen Experiment helfen, wenn du schonmal hier bist..." Der Junge nickte und trat ein. "Okay, Azalea", sagte er, "Was soll ich tun?"  
  
"Als erstes... schließ die Tür, Kiriranschero."  
  
Der Junge tat, was Azalea ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
"Und dann..." Azalea gab ihm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift. "Schreib alles auf, was du siehst, hörst, fühlst... Das Übliche eben..." Kiriranschero nickte ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Azalea nahm wieder das Glas, in welchem sich ein eigenartiges, blaues Pulver befand. "Was ist das?", fragte Kiriranschero verwundert. Azalea lächelte verschmitzt. "Wirst schon sehen..."  
  
Sie nahm ein weiteres Glas, unter dem der Blumenstiel lag. In diesem befand sich eine merkwürdige, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit.  
  
Azalea goss die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in das erste Glas mit dem Pulver, verschloss es dann mit einer kleinen Platte und schüttelte das Ganze, sodass Flüssigkeit und Pulver gut vermischt waren.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Blick in das große Buch auf dem Tisch ging sie zum magischen Feuer auf dem Boden herüber. Sie wandt sich an ihren kleinen Bruder. "Jetzt pass gut auf..." Wieder nickte der Junge. Wie könnte er jemals einen Befehl, nein, eine Bitte seiner großen Schwester verweigern. Dazu wäre er niemals fähig, also verfolgte und beobachtete er mit seinen kindlich-großen, braunen Augen jeden von Azalea's Schritten.  
  
Azalea ging näher an das Feuer heran und goss die Mixtur hinein.  
  
Es zischte einen kurzen Moment und gleich danach war der Raum erfüllt von grau-schwarzem Rauch.  
  
Kiriranschero schaute sich erstaunt um notierte sich alles, was er sah. "Äm... ist das normal...?", fragte er als, der Rauch langsam in einen graueren Nebel überging.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", antwortete Azalea, "Aber ich denke schon... Schauen wir doch einfach mal, was als nächstes passiert..."  
  
Kiriranschero schnüffelte. "Uuuh... das Zeug stinkt ja zum Himmel...!" Azalea war verfundert. "Findest du? Ok... es riecht nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber..." "Das ist tausendmal schlimmer als ein Stinktier", beschwerte sich ihr kleiner Bruder.  
  
Sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu, um im Buch die Ergebnisse des Experiments nachzulesen. "Sei nicht so ein Kleinkind", sagte sie. "Hast... du auch die richtigen Mengen genommen?", versuchte sich Kiriranschero zu vergewissern. Azalea's Antwort war kurz und präziese. "Natürlich! Ich hab alles genauso gemacht, wie es hier in dem Buch steht!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, an der die Mengenangaben für die verschiedenen Zutaten gegeben waren und drehte sich wieder zu Kiriranschero zurück.  
  
Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie sah, wie Kiriranschero in einem Hustenanfall zu Boden ging, als ob er nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte.  
  
"Kiriranschero...", sagte sie, "Was ist los mit dir...?" Sie ging zu ihm und half ihm wieder auf die Füße. "Ich... weiß nicht...", sagte Kiriranschero schwach zwischen den einzelnen Hustenreizen. "Es ist... als ob jemand versucht, mir die Luft abzuschnüren... Als... ob... jemand versucht mich... mich zu erwürgen..."  
  
Ein weiterer Hustenanfall.  
  
Azalea vermutete, dass es mit dem grauen Nebel, der immer noch aus dem kleinen magischen Feuer kam, zu tun haben musste.  
  
"Halt aus", sagte sie zu ihrem kleinen Bruder und legte eine Hand auf Kiriranschero's Rücken. Weißes Licht flimmerte auf dieser Fläche und bedeckte sogleich für einen Augenblick Kiriranschero's gesamten Rücken. "Das wird schon wieder", sagte Azalea, versuchte ihren Bruder zu beruhigen.  
  
Doch sie lag falsch.  
  
Einen Moment später fing Kiriranschero schon wieder an, sich sprichwörtlich 'Die Lunge aus dem Hals' zu husten.  
  
'Das kann nicht sein', dachte sich Azalea, "Warum zum Teufel hilft meine Magie nicht...?"  
  
Sie ging zum Tisch, auf dem ihr Buch lag, während Kiriranschero in einem neuen, stärkeren Hustenanfall zu Boden ging. Sie nahm das Buch und wollte nachschauen, ob dorst irgendetwas über Nebenwirkungen stand oder ob sie wirklich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
  
Und in diesem Moment brach Kiriranschero zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr...  
  
Azalea drehte sich um. Es war totenstill... Nur das Knistern des magischen Feuers und der Regen, der immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte, waren noch zu hören.  
  
Azalea ließ das Buch fallen, als sie ihren kleinen Bruder regungslos am Boden liegen sah.  
  
Sie eilte zu ihm hinüber, hob seinen Oberkörper hoch und schüttelte ihn. "Kiriranschero! Komm schon! Brüderchen; hey!!"  
  
Keine Reaktion...  
  
"Verdammt!" Azalea hob das Buch wieder auf und überschlus die Seiten mit Durchführung und Ergebnissen des Experiments.  
  
Und dort stand es geschrieben; in leuchtend roten Buchstaben:  
  
"Achtung! Die in diesem Experiment verwendtete magische Pflanze kann bei einigen Menschen eine allergische Reaktion hervorrufen. Diese extrem seltene Allergie kann von Atemstillstand bis zum Tod führen. Nicht mittels Magie heilbar!"  
  
Azalea's Augen weiteten sich. Sie konnte, wollte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er solch eine Allergie haben sollte.  
  
Kiriranschero lag da; bewegte sich nicht.  
  
"Kiriranschero?", hauchte Azalea.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Sie rüttelte noch einmal leicht an ihm.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Nein...  
  
Bitte nicht...  
  
Kiriranschero...!"  
  
Es hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regnen.  
  
Kiriranschero lag in seinem Bett, immer noch bewusstlos.  
  
Der Arzt des Turms war da, gerade fertig damit, den Jungen zu untersuchen. "Ich kann nichts tun", sagte er, "Diese Reaktion muss ziemlich heftig gewesen sein, schätze ich. Alles, was wir jetzt für ihn tun können, ist abwarten bis er wieder erwacht und hoffen, dass er seine Kraft nicht verliert und stirbt."  
  
Bevor er das Zimmer verlies, wandte er sich an Azalea. "Du weißt, er hätte sterben können. Warum hast du die Warnung nicht gelesen?"  
  
Azalea seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie antworten sollte. In diesem Moment galten all ihre Gedanken ihrem Bruder, dem Wichtigsten, was sie hatte; Kiriranschero...  
  
'Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich in das hier hineingezogen habe... Schon wieder...'  
  
Der Doktor unterbrach ihre Gedanken. "Übrigens; die Ältesten haben nach dir verlangt. Ich denke sie sind nicht gerade erfreut über das, was geschehen ist..."  
  
Azalea nickte schweigend, warf noch einen Blick auf Kiriranschero und machte sich dann auf den Weg, zur Halle der Ältesten.  
  
Zwei Tage später.  
  
Azalea saß neben dem Bett, in dem Kiriranschero immer noch bewusstlos lag. In diesen zwei Tagen war er nicht einmal aufgewacht. Jeder am Turm hatte inzwischen von diesem Unfall gehört und viele verschiedene Gerüchte machten die Runde.  
  
Azalea wurde von den Ältesten ziemlich hart getadelt. Denn selbst die Magierin des Himmels durfte sich so etwas nicht erlauben. Einen Tag später kam Childman um mit ihr zu reden.  
  
"Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, du kannst Kiriranschero nicht dauernd in deine verrückten magischen Experimente mit einbeziehen", sagte er, "Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn diese Geschichte hier den Turm verlässt; wenn sie alle erfahren, dass Kiriranschero Finrandi beinahe gestorben wäre; durch die unverantwortlichen Experimente unserer besten Schülerin... Was, glaubst du, passiert dann?" Azalea hatte an diesem Tag nicht darauf geantwortet, denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Childman hatte recht; sie wusste es.  
  
"Ab jetzt lässt du Kiriranschero aus jedem deiner Experimente heraus, haben wir uns verstanden?" Azalea nickte. "Ja, Meister..."  
  
Und nun saß sie hier, hielt Kiriranschero's kleine Hand; wartete darauf, dass er endlich aufwachte.  
  
Leticia stand hinter ihr, schaute über ihre Schulter.  
  
"Der Meister war sauer auf dich, oder?" Azalea sagte kein Wort. Leticia lächelte, auch wenn Azalea das nicht sehen konnte. "Alles wird gut", sagte sie, "Du kennst doch Kiriranschero... Besser als jeder andere. Du weißt, es wird ihm wieder besser gehen... irgendwann...  
  
...hoffe ich..."  
  
Leticia wanderte im Raum auf und ab. Azalea hatte bislang nur wenige Worte gesprochen seit Kiriranschero in diesen Zustand gefallen war.  
  
"Ich frage mich, was wir Heartia sagen, wenn er von seinem Auftrag zurückkommt...", fuhr Leticia fort, "Ich meine... er wird uns das nicht abkaufen solange er ihn nicht mit seinen eignenen Augen gesehen hat..." Sie sah zu Kiriranschero hinüber. 'Armer kleiner Bruder...'  
  
"Komikron war ebenfalls sehr überrascht", sagte Leticia weiterhin und ging zu Kiriranschero's Bett hinüber, "Genau wie Portea und Korgon. Wie eigentlich jeder hier am Turm... Keiner hätte vermutet, dass Kiriranschero diese seltene Allergie hat..."  
  
Azalea öffnete ihren Mund. Sie wollte etwas sagen; etwas, was sie schon seit zwei Tagen sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte...  
  
Und jetzt, als sie in der Verfassung war, es zu sagen, konnte sie wieder nicht.  
  
Denn die Tür schwang offen und ein schnell atmender Junge kam herein. Er musste sehr schnell gelaufen sein, um diesen Raum zu erreichen, denn er hatte kaum noch Atem. "Kiriranschero... was ist passiert?"  
  
Azalea schaute zu dem Jungen an der Tür hinüber. "Heartia..."  
  
Der rothaarige Junge trat in den Raum ein und ging zu Kiriranschero's Bett. "Das ist verrückt", sagte er, "Dass eine Allergie ihn so umhauen könnte... Vor allem ihn..."  
  
"Du weißt schon alles, richtig?", fragte Azalea. Heartia nickte. "Es wurde mir erzählt gleich nachdem ich zurückgekommen war." Azalea legte eine Hand auf Heartia's Kopf. "Es tut mir so leid..." Heartia schwieg.  
  
Aber dann unterbrach er die Stille wieder. "Er... hat sich bewegt..."  
  
"Was?!" Leticia konnte es nicht glauben. Aber dann sah sie, wie Kiriranschero's kleine Hand die seiner Schwster griff. Azalea schaute auf. "Kiri...ranschero..."  
  
Langsam öffnete der Junge seine Augen.  
  
"Wo... bin ich...?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. Azalea lächelte erleichtert.. "Frag nicht", flüsterte sie, "Es ist schon gut..."  
  
Kiriranschero schaute sich um.  
  
"Heartia... Tish... was ist passiert...?"  
  
"Dich hat eine ziemlich starke Allergie erwischt", sagte Heartia während er Kiriranschero aufhalf. "So?"  
  
Er fasste sich an den Kopf. "Uuuh... alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass dieses Nebelzeugs... so... so... gestunken hat..."  
  
Kiriranschero verlor wieder das Bewusstsein und fiel zur Seite, beinahe aus seinem Bett. Im letzten Moment kam Heartia und fing ihn auf. Er legte ihn wieder zurück ins Bett und seufzte. "Immerhin ist er für einen kurzen Moment aufgewacht..."  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Letcia.  
  
Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Der Raum war gefüllt mir Stille.  
  
Aber dann rief Heartia verzweifelt: "Aah! Das hab ich ja total vergessen!! Ich hab Meister Childman noch nicht von meinen Ergebnissen berichtet! Er wird mich umbringen!!" Und so rannte der Junge aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Flur konnte man noch ein schnelles "Ich komm später nochmal wieder!" hören.  
  
Jetzt waren Azalea und Leticia wieder allein und mehr Stille denn je beherrschte die Atmosphäre.  
  
Einen Tag später standen alle aus Childman's Klasse um Kiriranschero's Bett herum. Heartia hatte allen erzählt, dass Kiriranschero am Vortag für einen kurzen Moment wieder aufgewacht war.  
  
"Und nun müssen wir wohl wieder warten, schätz ich...", sagte Komikron. Er drehte dem Bett seinen Rücken zu. "Falls er überhaupt je wieder aufwacht..." "Sei nicht so gehässig", ermahnte Leticia ihn, "Er wird nicht sterben; er ist Kiriranschero! Er wird nicht an einer dummen Allergie sterben!"  
  
"Ist gut, Tish; lass es", versuchte Heartia sie zu beruhigen, "Wir müssen sowieso gehen... Sonst wird der Meister wieder sauer, wenn wir zu spät dran sind." Also machten sich alle auf den Weg. Alle außer Azalea.  
  
Sie war vom Unterricht befreiht, solange sich Kiriranschero in diesem Zustand befand.  
  
Azalea seufzte. "Armer kleiner Bruder...", flüsterte sie.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen. Draußen war es dunkel; die Nacht war schon längst angebrochen.  
  
Azalea saß immer noch neben Kiriranschero, wartete auf sein Erwachen, hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde. Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand, hatte sie in den letzten Tagen kaum losgelassen. Seit dem Anfang dieser für sie Albtraumhaften Geschichte hatte diesen Platz, den Platz an seiner Seite, so gut wie nie verlassen.  
  
Sie konnte kaum ihre Augen offen halten, schlief schon beinahe ein, als sie eine dünne Stimme wahrnahm.  
  
"Hey... Azalea... Schwester...?"  
  
Azalea schaute auf. Kiriranschero hatte sein Bewusstsein wiedererlang, als sie es nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
Er lächelte. "Ich denke, diesmal werde ich wach bleiben.", sagte er, "Weißt du, ich fühle mich schon etwas besser..."  
  
Azalea lächelte zurück. "Das ist schön...", sagte sie.  
  
Kiriranschero drehte seinen Kopf von Azalea weg, sodass er zur Zimmerdecke hinaufsah.  
  
"Weißt du noch, was du mir mal gesagt hast?", fragte er seine ältere Schwester. "Du weißt, ich hab dir viel gesagt", war Azalea's Antwort.  
  
"Du hast mal gesagt, ich sei einer der besten Magier der Welt... Du hast gesagt, dass das Potenzial habe, um eines Tages sogar Meister Childman zu übertreffen... aber..."  
  
Er schloss die Augen.  
  
"Was wenn irgendjemand von uns dann nicht mehr lebt, um es zu sehen...  
  
Das wär nicht gut... Es wäre besser, wenn irgendwer anderes den Meister übertreffen würde und ich derjenige wär, der tot wär... Das wäre viel besser..."  
  
Azalea konnte es nicht verstehen. "Warum?", fragte sie verwirrt und traurig, "Warum sagst du das?"  
  
Kiriranschero öffnete seine Augen wieder und starrte aus dem Fenster in die endlose Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
  
"Weil es die Wahrheit ist...", sagte er, "Ich mache allen Leuten immer nur Ärger, Probleme oder Umstände... Einige sind durch meine Hände gestorben..."  
  
Azalea konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. "Brüderchen... das ist nicht wahr... Du hast noch nie weder mir noch irgendjemandem anderen Ärger oder Umstände bereitet..."  
  
"Aber jetzt gerade doch, oder?"  
  
"Aber..." Azalea spürte, wie einige kleine Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.  
  
Kiriranschero drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg, schloss ein weiteres Mal die Augen.  
  
"Kiri...ranschero..."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen öffnete sich die Tür und Leticia kam herein.  
  
"Kiriranschero; kleiner Bruder!", sagte sie erfreut, "Du bist ja wach!"  
  
Der Junge lächelte. "Seit letzter Nacht. Azalea hat's schon mitbekommen... Aber ich hab eine zeitlang geschlafen..."  
  
Leticia schaute. Azalea saß auf ihrem Stuhl, hatte den Kopf aber auf Kiriranschero's Bett. Sie schlief. Kiriranschero hatte seine linke Hand auf ihrem Kopf, in ihrem braunen Haar.  
  
"Seit du letzte Woche in diese Art Koma gefallen bist, hat sie kaum geschlafen. Sie hat die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite gesessen, die ganze Zeit deine Hand gehalten. Sie hat immer gesagt, es sei ihre Schudl gewesen und dass es ihr so leid tut..."  
  
Leticia trat ans Bett, oder besser, an Azalea's Stuhl heran. "Hey... Schwester...", flüsterte sie, "Na komm schon, wach auf...! Es ist schon längst Vormittag..."  
  
Langsam bewegte Azalea ihren Kopf, öffnete ihre Augen und schaute genau in die Kiriranschero's. Dieser lächelte. "Guten Morgen, Schwester." Azalea schien verwirrt. "Kiri...ranschero...?"  
  
Leticia nahm ihre Schultern. "Komm schon, Schwester... Jetzt da Kiriranschero wieder wach ist, und das wohl schon seit einiger Zeit, bin ich mir sicher, er wird es auch bleiben. Du weißt, er ist recht kräftig. "Und ich fühle mich schon viel besser seit letzter Nacht", fügte Kiriranschero hinzu.  
  
Azalea stand langsan von ihrem Stuhl auf. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihren Bruder nicht einen Moment allein gelassen. "Jetzt komm schon", sagte Leticia wieder, schon fast ungeduldig, "Du weißt doch, du musst das dem Meister und den Ältesten berichten..." Azalea schaute noch einmal Kiriranschero an und verließ dann zusammen mit Leticia das Zimmer.  
  
"Es... tut mir... so leid..."  
  
Dann gingen die beiden jungen Frauen und Kiriranschero war allein. Er ließ seine Hand wieder auf das Bett fallen.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Er schaute.  
  
Da war ein kleiner Fleck auf dem Bettlaken.  
  
Er schaute nochmal und lächelte traurig.  
  
"Das hab ich nicht verdient...  
  
Azalea..." 


End file.
